


Inside

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Sansa finds something oddly comforting.





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 14 - Cock Warming

Sansa woke up with a pleasant ache in her limbs and the delicious feeling of being full. She squirmed under the arm holding her. She heard a small groan before he was making small thrusts. She moaned and tried to get him to go deeper but he wouldn’t. His arm tightened around her. She ran her hand down his thigh feeling his muscles work. She moaned as his thrusts went a little deeper.

“_Stannis_,” she moaned.

. . .

Sansa still couldn’t quite believe that she was dating Stannis Baratheon. The gossip had been brutal and the reception from people she grew up with was even worse but the acceptance from her family had been what mattered most.

Stannis’ brothers had been extremely skeptical and it annoyed Sansa to no end. It happened unexpectedly. One moment she was having an impromptu dinner with Stannis and Shireen after a date mixup and the next Stannis was taking her to dinner, just the two of them.

She smiled happily as she remembered how uncomfortable he had looked asking her out. She put down her bag and took off her coat. She went into their bedroom and slipped off her shoes. She sat on the bed with a sigh. It would be another three hours until Stannis got home. 

She walked into their closet and took off her dress. It had been a long day of classes and work. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. 

Finals were coming up and she would be done with school. She sighed thinking about how great it would be to finally be free of Mr. Baelish’s classes and to start her new job. She walked into the kitchen to start dinner and smiled at how domestic it felt.

. . .

“You didn’t have to cook dinner. We could have ordered in,” Stannis said topping off his lemon water and watching as Sansa cleared the table. She smiled at him and shook her head.

“I don’t mind cooking.” She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. She tiptoed to kiss him. He put his glass down and wrapped her in his arms. She pulled back and grinned at him. “Besides, it helps me imagine what it would be like if we were married.” She tried not to laugh at the stunned look on his face. Sansa had her suspicions that Stannis didn’t think she would be staying that long but she was definitely getting tired of waiting for him to realize this was all she wanted. She took the opportunity to kiss him.

She moaned as his hold on her tightened and his kiss grew hungry. He was lifting her to sit on the dining table and immediately latched onto her neck. She started to pull on the buttons of his shirt and soon he was picking her up again to carry her to the bedroom. She giggled and gasped at how fast he undressed her. She was leaning back on the bed when he pulled on his own clothes and she watched as he undressed. He hurriedly climbed onto the bed and kissed her hotly. 

Sansa was surprised at his sudden need and roughness. She didn’t mind it but it did make her wonder if it was because he liked the thought of marrying her. He was sucking and pulling at her nipples while fingering her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten wet so fast. She was ready for his length and groaned when he gently thrust into her. Everything up till then had been fast and needy but he eased into her slowly. She felt along his back and moved her hips to his.

He was soon thrusting hard and fast as if needing to be as close as possible. Sansa marveled at the pleasure it brought and the slight ache when he hit deep within her. She held onto him and moaned repeatedly into his neck. 

“I love you,” he groaned pulling back a little to look into her eyes. She kissed him.

“I love you too,” she moaned pulling him back into her. His thrusts picked back up and soon he was coming deep inside her. She kept him there for a bit not wanting him to pull out yet. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt with him deep in her. It was a satisfying feeling she couldn’t quite understand but soon Stannis gently eased out of her. She made a whining noise she didn’t realize she made until he was looking at her oddly. She looked back at him with a blush on her cheeks. 

Stannis moved to lie behind her and spooned her into his arms. Sansa could feel his softening cock against her behind and rubbed up against it. He made a low noise resembling the whine she just made. He kissed along her neck and then reached down with one hand to position himself against her wet center. She sighed at the feeling and moved back so that the head of his cock slipped back into her. He lightly bit down on her shoulder but she settled contentedly against him and so he relaxed with his cock still in her.

Sansa was embarrassed that the act was so satisfying but when she woke to him fully hard, she didn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my short from my Tales From June, it's called Stood Up and is a cute little mix up that ends with Sansa having dinner with Stannis and Shireen.  
I am behind on these prompts. I'm trying to catch up.


End file.
